Volver a casa
by SorayaMendez
Summary: Después de ver sido el único sobreviviente de, su equipo El capitán Redfield recibe una llamada que cambiaría su forma de pensar... Parejas ChrisxJill y BillyxRebecca


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fic de esta maravillosa pareja Chris x Jill o bueno como todos los conocemos ((Valenfield)) adoro esta pareja bueno es la primera en mi lista, y bueno espero hacerlo bien ya que es mi primer Fic de ellos dos *u* a si esta historia esta ubicada después de los acontecimientos de Residente vil 6 no dijo de Revelaciones 2 el porque es esto solo se que aparece Claire , Barry , la hija menor de Barry Moira y una chica misteriosa Natalia y los personajes Raid W esker y hunk Esperemos que aparezcan mas como bueno Piers , Leon o Carlos Oliveira .Pero en fin espero que les guste esta pequeña historia **

**Ps…. Les diré algo al final de esta historia **

**Todos personajes les pertenece de Resident Evil le pertenece a Capcom , menos esta Historia. **

00000000000000000

-Volver a casa-

Ya habían salido del aquel pequeño Bar, de recuerdo de aquel joven soldado que sacrifico su vida por la de una vida que no veía valer la pena de luchar con esos mostros B.O.W ,Ja`vos , Hunter ,Ogroman , Tyrant , Cerberus. Demonios se dé niño quería ser capitán pero ahora no sé qué demonios decir.

-Capitán tiene una llamada – llamo la atención de su mayor , haciendo que este dejara de pensar de vida

-Ah. Si claro gracias soldado – dijo tomando el teléfono móvil en sus manos

-Hola, Chris?-dijo una voz femenina familiar –Jill eres tu – pregunto el pelinegro feliz por escuchar a su ex – compañera de S.A.R.T.S

-Chris , cariño me alegra escucharte estas bien?-

-Y..o.. no se cómo decirte – con la voz ronca

- Estoy aquí por ti, querido – dándole animando con un tono cariñoso

- Bueno te llamo, dentro de 20 minutos necesito buscar un lugar solo para hablarte-Dijo colgando la llamada .La mujer no se podría imaginar el daño mental que tenía chris .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Suspiro* -Chris …. Dijo para si misma.

Camino hacia la sala , la casa se sentía rara sin el hay unos meses sin sus risa , su carate , su forma de bromear , sus chiste nunca paso por sus lágrimas una de ellas que no ubica secado con amor .Se puso la mano en su vientre hinchado , pudo sentir unas pataditas cuando escucho sonar el teléfono .

-Chris- dijo la peli rubia

- Bebe, bueno perdí la gran mayoría de mis hombre y al joven que iba ser mi reemplazo – dijo en murmuro.

-Pe..ro chris , que mal yo- Dijo Jill ante de ser interrumpida por el capitán de la BSAA.

- No creo que esta vida , me valga la pena no se por qué un vivo debí ver muerto en la Mansión Spencer para no estar sufriendo – se quejó de su tormentosa vida .

- Chris , Dios porque dices eso – grito molesta desde la otro lado de la línea

-Jill.. yo-

-Déjame hablar chris , tu no estás solo amor no digas eso que debiste ver muerto se que es doloroso pasar por eso una y otra vez pero hay que luchar para que los jóvenes no vivan un **Rancoon City** , hay que luchar por nuestra hija-

- Jill , lo siento había olvidado…. Debes verte mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo y perdón si no e estado hay para ambas- dijo el agotado capitán , pasándose la mano por el cabello

- No te preocupes mi cielo , no e estado tan sola Claire en ocasiones viene hasta se queda a dormir , mm también barry y sus hijas me visitan en ocasiones- dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa acariciándose su vientre hinchado.

- Y como están las cosas por **New York**? –pregunto el peli castaño

- Bueno , hace un mes en TerraSave fue la fiesta de bienvenida de la pequeña Moira , tranquilo no hice nada algo q me afecte a mi y a la bebe Claire , Barry ,Kathy y Polly me cuidada ron mucho , sabes estoy eternamente agradecida y como está todo por **Washington DC**?-haciendo la misma pregunta la rubia

-Bueno, aun no a sucedió otra tragedia que bueno la lamentable muerte del presidente **Adam Benford **sabes, algo te acuerdas de las anotaciones que encontré en un cuarto en el laboratorio Sub-terrario de la Mansión Spencer –

-ah… si la de un tal John no?-respondió

-en mi viaje a Edonia, pude conocer a la famosa mujer de aquella nota **ADA WONG** esa cosa no se puede llamar mujer lamentablemente no pude ser nada para defender a mi equipo eso y lo que más me molesto es que leon haya defendido a esa porquería de mujer en mi encuentro en china-dijo recordando , su momento en edonia y su encuentro con leon .

-Chris , yo no esperaba eso y porque el hizo eso?-pregunto dudosa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubo un momento, chris nudo las muñecas miro al cielo, suspirando.

-Chris… Chris estas hay ?- hablo jill ,si –respondió rápidamente

- Eh… si solo pensaba de esos momentos el creo…. -Dijo antes de escuchar un quejido desde, la otra línea

- Jill.. jilll que ocurre , que pasa quien anda hay?-pregunto angustiado girando de un lado al otro .

-Ch..r..i..s..e..l..b..e….aaaaaaaaaaah- grito del dolor

. En ese momento Claire y Moira estaban en esas visitas que siempre le hacen a jill , cuando llegaron a la puerta escucharon los gritos de dolor claire abrió rápidamente la puerta . Ambas mujeres se vieron no sabía que pasaba en la casa del capitán de la BSSA , ella caminaron con precaución hasta la sala principal viendo a jill tirada en el piso un flujo salía de ella .

-Cla…i..re- fue lo único que pudo decir

- Clámate jill, ya estamos aquí Moira busca toallas limpias rápido – mando la peli roja .La joven peli castaño corrió rápidamente acuarto de lavandería. La peli roja pudo ver el teléfono de su cuñada en unos centímetros alejado de ella .

-C..hris…. tele..fono- decía jill señalando el teléfono alejado de ella. Moira ya había llegado con las toallas , era una oscura de color verdoso .

-Moira, tráeme el teléfono es chris-mando, señalando a la joven el teléfono. la joven activista tomo el teléfono .

-Hola, jill Alo , dios quien esta hay – dijo desesperado desde la otra línea

-Chris, soy yo Moira no te preocupes estamos yo y Claire, ya jill va a dar a luz- dijo la joven acercándose a, amabas mujeres.

- por me en alta voz por favor Moira-dijo el peli castaño.

-Chris , hermano donde demonios estas

- Claire, dios hermana que bueno es escuchar la voz tuya y la de Moira hay –

-Chris cuelga por favor grandote voy a llamar a Rebecca y a papá y mamá – dijo la joven peli castaño rojizo. – Es….pe.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Maldición, es el gran día y yo aquí destino siempre estás contra mío - .- Hey Chris - El capitán volteo a ver quién lo llamaba se sorprendió al ver quien era.

- Keith, pero al diablos necesito un favor - .- Claro para el campeón de videojuego dime?- .Chris no podría estar tan agradecido en ver a Keith en ese momento .

-Pues, sabes que jill y yo- suspirando

.-Eso ya lo se pero no , entiendo porque me dices algo que ya se- dijo levantando una ceja en forma de duda

-Jill esta dando a luz en este momento y necesito ir New York y es ya- exigiendo.-Porque no empezaste por eso primero, hermano vamos a ver si podemos llévanos un helicóptero -

Ambos hombres, fuero a toda prisa a hasta al helipuerto mientras tanto en una parte de la concurrida cuidad de New York las dos activista atendían, a la futura madre en aprietos.

-Claire ya las tengo – pasándole las toallas limpias a su compañera y capitana.

-Chicas, el bebe ya viene – grito en llanto la rubia

por favor ven rápido .-pensó la peli roja

-Claire papá y Rebecca ya viene – dijo la joven peli castaña

aAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..-Grito jill

Dios, Moira creo que tendrás oportunidad de ver si tu entrenamiento en Terra Save te sirvieron.- dijo claire mirando a su compañera -

Si.-dijo Moira afirmando con la cabeza

Mientras que ambas mujeres buscan por toda la casa algo que pueda servir de ayuda en otra parte chris , ya estaba rancioso de regresar a volver a ver a jill

-Chris encontré las llaves - .- Genial entremos – .Un ruido sonó, chris se dio cuenta que era su teléfono al ver quien era respondió.

¿Rebecca? .-Chris yo, y Barry ya estamos rumbos a tu casa donde estás?-

-Yo y Keith ya vamos para haya.- unos segundos en la otra línea cuando escucharon.-Pero que jill ya está coronando- dijo la doctora a lo lejos.-Que Jill que-Grito preocupado –Chris Moira nos acaba de llamar y nos dijo que ya jill está lista para tener al bebe y Claire no tiene a la mano los utensilios quirúrgicos, hablamos cuando llegues rápido Barry- colgando el teléfono dejando a Chris con la palabras en la boca .

-E escuchado mucho pequeña jill Tío Keith te llevara a papi, lo juro – bromeando.

Keith encendió el helicóptero, dio el último chequeo antes de volar rumbo a su destino.

-Aquí Keith a la base de control pido, autorización para despegar – llamando por el radio de la máquina de metal

- Aquí la base de control, su caja negra funciona?-

-. Chris , hazme el favor y prende esa caja ya que estas cerca de ella .- Chris la encendió .

-Aquí la base de control su caja negra ya esta encendida tiene la autorización de despeje, SUERTE!-terminando la comunicación

-Bueno encendemos a este bebe - .

Encendieron el motor de la maquina elevándose a 100 pies de alturas, la vista era increíble para ser Washington DC , en new york por una parte las cosas se ponían complicadas .

-Demonios no le darán tiempo de llegar, dios por favor que esto funcione y no muera mi sobrina ni mi cuñada.-susurro la peli roja

Aaaaaa-grito jill

Moira, trae el cuchillo de combate de jill está en el cuarto de las armas ve.-grito.

La joven fue lo más rápido en búsqueda del cuchillo, regreso con el cuchillo, alcohol isopropilico y un par de sabanas limpias.

.-Toma Claire.-

Claire tomo aquellas cosas las coloco, al lado derecho de ella

jill respira hondo.- la rubia respiro lo más hondo que pudo, mientras que Claire tomo el arma de combate y le hizo una pequeño corte en la parte superior.

- Empuja jill – grito su cuñada

La joven activista se colocó al espalda de la rubia como un pequeño apoyo atrás

Ya veo la cabeza, vamos jill uno más -grito emocionada la menor de los Redfield

Un grito, desgarrador por parte de la desesperada madre envolviéndose en llanto de recién nacido tanto futura madre y ambas mujeres pudieron escuchar aquel llanto que comprobaba que el pequeño milagro había nacido bien. Claire la envolvió en una sábana a la pequeña se la entregó a su madre, la pequeña balbuceaba. La puerta se había abierto de golpe era Barry y más atrás Rebecca y una pareja de ancianos.

amiga ya lo difícil lo pasaste, Claire dime cuando tiene que dio a luz –pregunto Rebecca volteando a ver a la pelirroja tiene ni , cinco minutos que ella nació .-

Barry coloco maletín en el suelo, lo abrió saco un par de pisas, unas tijeras especiales dándosela a Rebecca

-Como no está Chris , aquí Claire hazle el honor a tu hermano y córtale el cordón umbilical – dijo Barry agachándose para estar a la altura de las mujeres –Pe…ro yo - .- Claire , eres como una hermanita para mí sería un honor.- dijo jill en tono cansada ,tratando de sonreír .

La jefa del departamento de enfermería de la BSAA, coloco una apretado una sección del codón de la recién nacida y la otra en una parte de jill. .- OK , Claire te toca corta aquí-. Dijo la doctora de la BSAA.

La peli roja tomo las tijeras cortando donde Rebecca le indico, un par de hombres con una camilla entraron. jill brazo a su pequeña en forma de protegerla , ambos hombres con ayudad de barry levantaron a jill , con mucho cuidado ya que acaba de dar a luz .

Mientras Chris no podría dejar de pensar en jill si , Claire lo había logrado o que un ladrón se haya medito en ese momento a jode ese milagro negro con la cabeza Keith solo lo vio.

Oye chris que te ocurre?-pregunto preocupado

Pues kei…si a ella le pasa algo o a mi hermana yo…-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el hombre de la piel tostada

Chris es por dios estas preocupado y de una de las mujeres más fuertes y valiente de la BSAA , dios hombre se que te preocupa pero se positivo a demás si tú tienes la mejor hermana de este mundo hasta yo te envidio quisiera tenerla como hermana .- dijo en forma de animar a chris

Antes de que chris diera un comentario aquel alago de su compañero escucho su teléfono sonar, el busco en su bolsillo tomando el teléfono al ver la pantalla vio que era un número no registrado contesto la llamada

Alo.-dijo chris desde l otra línea

Alo , chris soy Moira .-dijo identificándose

Moira , dios como esta jill y mi bebe?.-pregunto angustiado

Wow que buena recepción telefónica hay aquí .-dijo Keith riendo

Están bien , claire fue , ella fue la que hizo que ambas estén a salvos , beccy ,papá y un par de hombres se llevaron a jill y tu hija en una ambulancia de primes auxilios .-dijo la joven desde la otra línea

Y no sabes a cual hospital la llevaran?.-pregunto

Dame un momento te vuelvo a llamar.-dijo colgado la llamada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris que te pasa hombre, hey Capitán háblame?-dijo el hombre sin dejar al mira al frente

Ya. Soy padre…YA SOY PADRE.-dijo chris gritando de la felicidad por la noticia

Felicidades Chris están en tu casa?.- ya se la llevaron pero- antes de terminar lo que tenía que decir sonó nuevamente el teléfono

Hola Chris la llevan al **Brooklyn Hospital Center **sabes dónde queda?.-pregunto nerviosa la joven

El Brooklyn Hospital Center, claro Moira se dónde queda y tú con quien estas?-

Estoy con Claire a rumbo a el hospital ella conduce, hablamos cuando llegues.-dijo terminando la llamada

Okey Keith tenemos que ir a Brooklyn Hospital Center.- , bueno hombre codifica el radio para pedir permiso para ver si podemos descender en su helipuerto .-

Chris prendió sus radio buscando la señal más cercana, uno par de minutos pasaron una señal radial fue captada.

Están volando zona de emergencia identifíquense.-dijo una voz femenina en el radio

Soy el Capitán de la BSAA Chris Redfield y mi compañero.-respondió rápidamente

Espere un momento.-dijo la mujer algo alterada desde el otro lado de línea radial

Pero que, demonios habrá pasado-dijo chris frustrado

Oye chris , clame puede ser un paciente que llego borracho.-dijo Keith tratando de justificar a aquella mujer

El Radio del helicóptero estaba obteniendo una señal, el hombre de la piel morena encendió su radio nuevamente ellos escucharon nuevamente aquella voz femenina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas me decías que eras Redfield?.-volvió a pregunta la mujer pero esta vez con un tono de alterada

Si.- respondió rápidamente .Su señora esposa, llegado la doctora Chambers dio permiso pero solo uno de ustedes, perdón solo a el esposo de la , repito solamente al quien sea el padre de la recién nacida.- dijo terminando la comunicación dejando a ambos hombres con la palada en la boca.

Ya en el hospital Rebecca, unos cuantos enfermaras metieron a la recién nacida y a jill a el cuarto de emergencia para comprobar si ambas estaban bien sin tener un daño interno que las pueda perjudicar .Mientras que Claire , Moira y Barry esperaban afuera .

Chicas están bien?.-pregunto barry preocupado.

La hija del veterano militar de la BSAA asintió con la cabeza ,pero vio a la peli roja que no quitaba su vista de la puerta de emergencia .Barry se acercó a ella dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda , Claire movió el rostro y vio a Barry a su lado .

Que te preocupa?.-pregunto en forma paternal regalándole un sonrisa

Pu..e..Pues si no lo hice, bien y si mi sobrina y jill les pasa …-*susurrando teniendo la mirada baja

Claire Redfield , tu siempre serás la pequeña niña que se preocupa por todos ten Fe a demás si Moira fuera estado ella sola ella no hubiera abierto a jill para que naciera el bebe .-dijo el hombre sonriéndole a l peli roja

Pero si esa cortada que le hice, barry.- dijo la peli roja angustiada

Mírame, jovencita clámate jill esta con la mejor doctora que e conocido en mi vida y bueno claire deberías clamarte es posible que en estos momento chris aparezca con los nervios de puntas y con el cansancio a tope.-dijo barry dándole animo a claire .La activistista le regalo a el hombre un encantadora sonrisa, un escándalo se escuchaba a lo lejos claire rogaba que no fuera chris queriendo tira medio hospital .

Barry , Moira yo iré a ver que pasa.-

Claire, tren cuidado.-dijo la joven

Claire se acercó dónde estaba un grupo de oficiales y enfermeros, al alzar la vista casi se le caía la mandíbula era su hermano parecía que estaba alterado.

Señor, por última vez usted no está autorizado para estar en este lugar.-dijo enfermero que llevaba en sus mano una inyección de **Butorfanol **para pódelo clamar

He dicho que quiero ver a mi esposa.-grito alterado .

Los agentes de policía ya estaban en su posición para, abrir fuego contra el hombre alteado.

.-ESPEREN.-grito una mujer femenina

Algunos de los hombres voltearon a ver quién fue ese grito .

El , es mi hermano el es el Señor Redfield –dijo acercándose a el abrazándolo. Chris correspondió al abrazo

Los agentes guardaron sus armas algunos enfermeros regresaron nuevamente a la recepción del hospital, uno de los poli se le acercó al par de hermanos que aun estaban abrazados .

Ala próxima no tendremos contemplación contigo .- dijo el oficial en forma de amenaza

Mira, si no fuera porque mi esposa esta dando a luz a este momento te retorcería el cuello deberías respetar a un capitán.- dijo el mayor de los Redfield amenazándolo

Ambos hombre se miraron en forma de entra a los golpes.

Ya, basta si chris vámonos jill te necesita.-dijo la pelirroja halándole la camisa

Claire se llevo casi a a fuerza a su hermano que, ya estaba listo para entrase a golpe con aquel poli. Barry y Moira observaron aquella escena desde lejos , la menor de los Burton corrió hasta el Capitán Redfield aunque estaba molesto no pudo evitar de abrazar a la joven .

Chris, me alegra que estas bien.- dijo la menor de los Burton tratando de cambiarle el humor al mayor de los Redfield

Chris parpadeo, un par de veces al ver que no estaba en frente de aquel agente que le hablo amenazantemente pudo ver a su hermana y Moira la ropa de claire estaba manchada el se quitó la chaqueta colocándosela encima a su hermana.

Lo mismo dijo, chicas son mis ángeles guardianes gracias.- le agradeció a ambas mujeres recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la mejilla de ambas .Barry se acercó dónde estaban ellos saludando a su amigo.

Qué entrada triunfal la tuya chris.-bromeo .-Jejeje, sabes Barry lo que a sido este dia y donde esta?.- .-Rebecca dijo que cuando llegues toques que una enfermera te llevara donde esta ella con jil.-

El ansioso padre busco en sus bolsillos entregándole a su hermana su teléfono y documentos portables.

Claire, quiero que hagas algo por mí que llames de Tomas y Jane que su nieto ya nació.- dijo marchándose llegando a la entrada de la puerta de emergencia. Toco un par de veces aquella fría puerta habiéndose una enfermera de edad avanzada le dejo la entrada a chris dejando nuevamente a Barry con Claire y Moira .Claire guardo la billetera de su hermano en uno del bolsillo de la inmensa chaqueta, busco en los contactos hasta que encontró el primero.

Por favor, contesten.- pensó

.

.

.

Hola , Chris hijo como estas?.-dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea

Tomas, soy Claire.- respondió

¡Oh.. Claire! Me da gusto hablar contigo pero porque tienes el teléfono de chris?.-pregunto el anciano

Eh…. Tú y jane están sentados?.-pregunto nerviosa

Que, le pasa a jill y a Chris .-pregunto el padre preocupado d la salud de su única hija y yerno

Ellos están bien , pero ya soy .. Y a soy abuelos.- dijo la pelirroja tratando de no gritar de la emoción

Claire escucho un gran grito en la otra línea era una voz femenina

Que, si y dónde están y mi hija y mi nieta cómo –dijo antes que su mujer le quitara el teléfono de sus mano .

Alo, Claire soy jane dime que donde están y estaremos hay como un rayo.-dijo

Estamos en Brooklyn Hospital Center.-

Gracias claire .-dijo la emocionada abuela colgando la llamada .

Claire se había sentado al lado de Barry y Moira , Barry paso su brazo por detrás de ambas chicas ambas se acurrucaron en el .

Saben Claire, Moira ustedes se aun convertido en las ángeles guardianes de esa ternurita.-

Barry…..-trato de decir la peli roja

Claire, ya que esta presente quiero decir algo Moira mi princesa sé que no he estado contigo y polly pero yo las amo con todas mis fuerzas a la hermosa de tu madre, pero lo que estoy haciendo es por ustedes desde el momento que Wesker amenazó por la vida de tu hermana, tu madre y la tuya.- suspirando el ex – S.T.A.R.S

La joven activista se levantó frente de ambos.

Yo, estoy orgullosa de ti eres el legendario Barry Burton , si ese hombre que consideraba un tío jugo por la vida de nosotras y sé que el ha lastimado tanto a mi familia y a Chris y Claire pero el ya no está papá talvez si me sentí mal de marcharme de mi hogar …pero eres mi padre y estoy orgullosa de tener tu apellido .-dijo Moira abrazando con todas sus fuerza a su veterano padre .

Pe…ro cuando tenías, 15 años me dijiste.- su interrumpido

Se lo que dije , pero era una niña cuando lo dije ahorra se de lo que tratas de acabar y bueno por eso me unir a Terra-Save , y más que Claire esta hay que es como una hermana mayor bueno no que quiera dejar atrás a Polly pero ya sabes el cariño de años y sé que puedo molestarla.-bromeo la joven peli castaña

Jajaja… ose que te uniste solo para jugar conmigo.-regaño la peli roja

Barry, rio por el comentario de su hija Moira ante des de poder defenderse de su superiora volteo escucho un ruido que hizo que a los tres le llamara la atención era los padres de Jill , bueno uno de ellos era Jane Valentine llevaba algunas bolsas .Barry se acercó a ella ofreciéndose a llevar aquellas bolsas .

Gracias, Barry.-agradeció

No hay de que Jane y oye y Tomas?.-pregunto Barry

Oh.. Mi pobre tomas Claire, ayuda a tomas a bajar una cosa que le traemos para tu hermano-mando la mujer preocupada por su marido

Antes que Claire fuera al estacionamiento en busca del suegro de su hermano, el podre hombre llego como pudo ambas activistas lo ayudaron el se sentó en uno de las sillas que estaban en la zona de espera .No había pasado una hora cuando las puerta se abrieron salieron un par de enfermeros, empujando la camilla donde estaba jill a su lado derecho estaba Chris que sostenía una esquina de la camilla y más atrás estaba Rebecca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jill.- dijeron ambos padres yendo donde estaba su hija y yerno

Disculpen Señores pero primero tiene que ser llevada a su cuarto enseguida hablaron con ella.- dijo una enfermera de edad avanzada muy amablemente .Ellos esperaron que el equipo de enfermería y la Dra. Chambers acomoden a jill y a su recién nacida en la habitación.

Claire, para no ser un Doctor lo hiciste muy bien.-dijo el mayor de los Redfield, colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana menor. La peli roja parpadeo al tal comentario, no que dudaba de su entrenamiento medico en Terra Save , Claire abrazo a su hermano con todas su fuerzas el correspondió al abrazo.

Que tienes pequeña?.-pregunto

Pensé que te pasaría algo a ti y que talvez había lastimado a jill.-susurro al oído

En ese momento los hermanos pudieron sentir otros brazos a su alrededor al darse cuenta Barry, Moira, Tomas y Jane .

Saben estoy orgulloso de haberlos visto crecer.-dijo Barry orgulloso

Y yo tener a un yerno tan espectacular como tu.-dijo Tomas en mismo tono

Yo los adornos a ustedes chicos son como otros hijos para mi.-dijo Jane animándolos

Chris yo nunca tuve un hermano pero tú eres como uno para mí y Claire eres mi hermana de otra madre.-dijo la joven activista.

Antes que ambos hermanos comentaran por aquellos afectos de cariños, que se demostraba los enfermeros salieron de la habitación donde estaba jill y Rebecca.

La Doctora Chambers y la Sra. Redfield los esperan adentro pero les pido a todos ustedes estar clamados ya que la recién nacida necesita tranquilidad.-reclamo a todos. Todos asintieron en forma de afirmarle a la enfermera que estarían en clama. Chris abrió la puerta para que todos entren vieron un pequeño cuarto de color anaranjado.

Hola chicos bienvenidos.-dijo jill en pequeñas risas.

Se acercaron más para ver mejor a la pequeña, vieron que estaba despierta .La pequeña voltio a ver que era ese ruido al vela la pequeña tenía un bello color marrón claro en sus ojos igual que su padre , el poco cabello que la recién nacida tenia era un chocolate claro igual que su madre cuando era joven .

Dios pero miren mi segunda jill.-dijo feliz el abuelo materno

Ahhhh… pero mira eso cachetes.-dijo Soldado Barry

Pero miren, parce una de esas muñequitas que venden la juguetería.- dijo la abuela materna

Pero miren esa carita de angelito, es increíble que yo fui la primera en tenerla en mis brazos .. antes de perderme en los ojos de ella cual es el nombre?.-pregunto claire haciendo que todos miren a jill y chris

Los Redfield y Chambers se miraron, tenían una sonrisa.

Y bueno que tanto misterio?.-pregunto jane cruzando los brazos.

Bueno no exploten , hablare bueno hablaremos no chris?.-dijo la rubia mirando a su marido

Claire, se que tu me quieres y yo te quiero y bueno eres mi hermanita y eso .-bromeo

Chris…. Eso lo se pero no entiendo idioma extraterrestre ya díganos el nombre.- exigió la peli roja

Chris se que eres como un hijo así que si no quieres que haga una llave y jill deja de los secreteos soy tu madre.-regaño la Señora Valentine

.

.

.

*Suspiro*

.

.

.

Bueno madre eres mi Reyna y siempre lo vas a ser y Claire eres mi linda Cuñada es verdad lo que Chris me dice eres un ángel sin ustedes no hubiera pasado mi embarazo y saber que Chris estaba en edonia, pero bueno ella se llamara **Claire Jane Redfield** en honor a esas mujeres que me han dedicado un poco de tiempo y amor.-dijo jill orgullosa de decir el nombre de su primogénita

Na… yo insistí porque se llamara terminator, no bromeo yo ayude a jill saben Jane la adoro bueno después de el lamentable así dente de que lamentablemente la vida de mis padres se apagó solamente estábamos yo y una pequeña de cinco años pasamos con nuestra abuela pero dios sabe lo que hace, pasamos en manos en un buen amigo de mi padre y bueno un excelente tutor y .- antes que Chris terminara de resumir toda su vida frente a todos fue interrumpido por Barry

Chris Redfield, sabes muchacho no me arrepiento de haberlos visto crece a ustedes como personas y como los únicos con el apellido Redfield que cualquiera no lo tiene se han unido más que una familia normal ustedes son como unos hijos para mi.- dijo Barry. Chris se acercó a el extendiendo sus brazos, para abrazarlo era una imagen conmovedora al ver a ambos en un eterno abrazo.

Mmmmm Bueno Chris si ella se llama como su tía, entonces que es posible que si tu tía no se casa con el .mmm a leon puede su sobrina con un niño que se llama así.- dijo Rebecca haciendo que todos la miraran, la peli roja se había ruborizado por tal comentario.

Leon es mi amigo nada más y bueno hace año que no le veo la cara.-dijo la peli roja bajando la mirada

Rebecca por favor no nombre a ese idiota aquí más en este momento tan feliz.- dijo en tono molesto cosa que hizo que su hermana se diera de cuenta.

Hay, ya clámate hombre, no se quien sea ese tipo pero no arruinara el momento.-reclamo la menor de los Burton

Todos empezaron a llegar de a poco que se rumoro la gran noticia que el capitán y su mano derecha de la BSAA ya se convirtieron en padres, algunos miembros de Terra Save amistades de los felices padres también dieron acto de presencia, aquel cuarto quedaba pequeño por aquellas personas que querían conocer a nuevo miembro de la familia RedField .Paso dos semanas de aquel dia ya Chris y Jill ya estaban en su cómodo hogar, estaban organizándole la fiesta de bienvenida a la Redfield más joven.

Chris ya , llegue.-grito claire abriendo la puerta de entrada

Ah…..venn a fuera.- grito a lo lejos

Claire fue hasta el patio trasero de la casa, abrió la puerta corrediza al ver bien solamente estaba chris tratando de encender la parrilla, ella dejo la bolsa de la compra en una mesa cerca de la parrilla se acercó a donde estaba su hermano.

Demonios que le falta?.- dijo el mayor de los Redfield

Eh…. Chris que pasa?-pregunto al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano

Dice que es la parrillera del futuro, pero lo que veo que es la basura del futuro.-

Eh… y esta manguera de que es?.-

Chris se inclinó un poco para darse cuenta que la dicha manguera, era la del gas era posible que eso le pasa a el pero bueno era un error grabe ya que si la bombona del gas la hubiera abierto sin saber eso de seguro hubiera pasado una desgracia.

Y…?.-pregunto cruzando los brazos la peli roja

Suspiro derrotado

Chris , vamos hace dos semanas que dices que me lo vas a decir pero después te distraes o me dejas con muchas preguntas .-

Bueno eso es una larga historia que bueno hoy no es , el día y el lugar de contarlo y bueno trajiste lo que te pedí?.-

la chica suspiro derrotada .dio unos pequeños pasos hasta la bolsa sacando lo necesario para reunión , la puerta del patio se abrió ambos hermanos vieron a la señora de la casa con una sonrisa en su rosto teniendo en su brazos a la pequeña de la casa .Ambos vieron a la mas joven de la familia con un bello vestido color azul ,con blanco .

WoW.-

Jejeje, viste mi princesita tu papi y tu tía si se impresionarían.

Pero que niña, tan hermosa.-dijo Claire dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

La pequeña, daba pequeños balbuceos y movía las manos en dirección de su padre .

Oh , mi cielo quieres ir con papi a cocinar?.-pregunto Chris acercándose a donde estaba jill

No, chris ya los invitados llegaran , Claire quieres unas galletas?.-pregunto la rubia mirando a su cuñada

Pero. Pero. yo también quiero una galleta.-protesto el capitán

Ambas mujeres rieron al tal comentario

Oh… vamos Claire mientras que Chris cocina.-

Comeré las galletas Valentine con triple chocolate.-dijo en sarcasmo la peli roja

Has ustedes dos no cambian.-

Y tu menos.- dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta corrediza que conecta la cocina con el patio trasero

Ya en la cocina Claire tomo a su sobrina mientras que jill , sacaba del embace las galletas que había hecho unas horas antes que la peli roja llegara .

Claire quieres Café o Te?.-

Ah…Te me gustaría.-

Dame un momento que ya mismo te lo preparo.-

Ok , tranquila jill yo espero .-

Ok, por cierto Claire gracias por todos esos vestidos.-agradeció la hospitalidad de la peli roja

Ah… no, no te preocupes jill sabes a la pequeña Claire le lucen muy bien.-

Mm oye Claire en una semana iremos con Chris a Washington DC – dijo sin ver a ver a la peli roja

Ah… y porque?.-

Una junta que Chris tiene a respecto de lo que paso en china.-

Tu sabes?.-pregunto sorprendida

Ah.. Pensé que Chris te había contado.-

No me dijo que la historia es larga.-dijo entristecida

Suspiro

Bueno Claire te diré un resumen de esa historia, bueno de los que puede entender ya que bueno el es capaz de omitir ciertas cosas pero bueno cuando Chris conoció a la famosa Ada Wong , perdió la mita de sus hombres incluyendo al poder de Piers que tristemente tuvo un final lamentable cuando chris y piers llegaron a edonia se encontraron con Sherry Birkin y un supuesto hijo de Wesker que bueno chris me dijo que al verlo vio a Wesker perturbador si lo se .-

Sherry con el hijo de Wesker ?me entero.- dijo incrédula a tal noticia

Y eso no es todo.- dijo sirviéndole él te a su cuñada

Y como esta Sherry?.-pregunto sin espera lo que le quedaba de decir

Bueno según chris al verla me dijo que se parece mucho a ti bueno cuando tenías los 23 años .-

Enserio? Wow debe estar muy linda.- tomando el te con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía a su sobrina, la pequeña se había dormido en los brazos de su tía

Claire , bueno cuando el estaba en china el había perdido la memoria en edonia sumo de un gran golpe en la cabeza fue acusado por sus propios soldados , transformados en J'avo y otras más repugnante su soldados fueron cobertizos por la propia Ada Wong y bueno como decía al recordar la memoria Chris y piers fueron tras Ada pero se encontraron con leon en la defendió , defendió a una viuda negra pero bueno después dese momento incomodo entre ellos , y bueno después de estar en un barco y ver como bueno ada muere fueron a un laboratorio sub-marino en búsqueda de Sherry y Jake .-

Y porque no me lo quera contar el mismo jill?.-

Suspiro

Claire no es que lo quiera decírtelo pero por darle tiempo para que bueno te diga todo.-

Oigan que no vendrán o que se están comiendo las galletas sin mí-grito Chris en risas

Hablando del rey de roma , Claire toma estas galletas y dársela a si esto que no salga de aquí cuando en te lo diga finge sorpresa SI!.-dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño plato de platico con decoraciones infantiles a su cuñada

Si .-dijo asintiendo

Bueno dile que iré enseguida después de darle de comer a la niña.-

Claire regreso al patio trasero, Chris ya estaba aliñando la carne para poder cocinarla en la parilla

Hermano.. Te e traído algo.-

Que?.-pregunto sin verla

Bueno si no quieres galletas no te las daré.- dijo la peli roja bromeando

Galletas dame un momento.-

Chris tomo un paño de cocina , para poder limpiarse las manos ,se acerco a la peli roja la chica no aguantaba la risa ya que escondía las galletas que tanto amaba su hermano a tras de ella

Hermanita quiero mis galletas o sino….-

Osino que?.-

En esta casa iniciara la tercera guerra mundial.-

Eres capaz de lastimar a tu hermanita?.-dijo en forma de bucheros

No , Claire pero te lo pido no he comido dulce en tres meses .-

Ohhhhhhhh…. Quieres engordar porque sabes que el chocolate aunment kilos y son galletas de triple de chocolates.-

Claire no me regañes, porque no vienes y ayudas a y hermano a hacer la carne .

Vale.-

Ambos hermanos, se ayudaban mutuamente uno preparaba la carne mientras el otro la pasaba a la parrilla no pasaron ni media hora que el timbre sonara .

Yo abro.-grito jill desde adentro .

Al abril la puerta vio eran su padres y algunos de sus amigos de la bsaa y terra save ,Rebecca y Billy , Barry y su familia y vecinos que los aprecian .

Hola, Bienvenidos pasen Chris y Claire lo esperan en el jardín trasero.-habiendo la puerta a todo

Dónde está mi nieta jovencita?.-

Hay , mamá ya no soy una niña y bueno la acabo de acostar .-

Ah … vamos hija yo quiero verla además , uno nunca sabe si mañana muero.-

Ma… bueno papá ya venimos.-

Tranquila, yo estaré afuera ayudando a chris tómense su tiempo.-dijo marchándose

Chris, Claire .-gritaron las hermanas Burton

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, al ver a par de hermanas corriendo hasta ellos .Los hermanos Redfield correspondieron a los abrazos de las hermanas al darse cuenta el gran jardín trasero de la casa , parecía un cuarto pequeño .

Chris , como te ha ido muchacho has podido dormir?.-

Jejeje , que chiste por cierto y ma?.-

Fue con jill a ver a la bebe y eso que jill se lo dijo que se había dormido , pero mi esposa es muy insistente y que haces?.-

Ah… bueno haciendo unas hamburguesas, pero mi otras pares de manos están lentas .- dijo señalando a su hermana

Oye, hago lo que puedo.-se defendió, cosa que hizo que ambos hombres se rieran.

Yo los ayudare.-

Vale, tome.-dijo Chris dándole a su suegro, una espátula y un delantal.

El tomo, el delantal colocándoselo en la cintura.

WoW , Sr Tomas luce muy bien .-dijo la peli roja

Gracias pequeñas pero, eso no te salva en ayudar eh.-

Jajaja y tú crees que dándole a lagos a él te ibas a salvar? eh. Jejeje .- rio el mayor de los Redfield

Ah…. Bueno por lo, menos pude intentarlo.-dijo derrotada

Oye y Donde esta la bebe Claire.-pregunto Moira

Si donde está la futura capitana?- pregunto Quint

Todos miraron a la puerta ya que estaba, entrando jill , con su madre la señora llevaba en brazos a su pequeña nieta todos quedaron boca abierta al ver el hermoso vestido de la pequeña , con unas hermosas medios con encaje .Todos estaban , compartiendo y riendo era un momento para recordar .

Wow Chris esto esta , wow .-dijo es ex marino

Oye yo solo , no las hice también hay que agradecer a mi suegro Tomas y a mi pequeña hermana porque si ella no hubiera traído la carne talvez .-dijo antes de ser interrumpido

Pequeña? Si sé que soy menor que tu pero ya soy toda una , mujer y se cómo defenderme sola.-dijo Claire cruzando los brazos y girando su cabeza.

Chris Suspiro .Bueno a lo que venía antes de ser interrumpido, es que yo estoy eternamente agradecido por todos ustedes empezando por la familia Burton que nos acogió a unos jóvenes niños huérfanos dándole una ambos fuerzas para seguir adelante y de mi familia política que bueno no se cómo decir lo maravillosos que son no tanto con migo sino con mi hermana a la mujer que amor y que amare con todas mis fuerzas este collar siempre lo ha cargado cada mujer del apellido Redfield.-mostrando un bello collar de oro en forma de corazón.

Todos se quedaron viendo el precioso colgante, que llevaba el peli castaño en sus manos .Chris se acercó a jill él le dio un beso en la frente a ella bajo un poco su mirada para fijarse a su pequeña que estaba, durmiendo en los brazos de su madre, con mucho cuidado el peli castaño le coloco el collar evitando despertar a la pequeña.

Le queda perfecto.-dijo la rubia sonriéndole

Igual que el que lleva puesto.- devolviéndole la sonrisa .ambos no dejaban de mirase , cuando un extraño sonido llamo la atención a ambos al fijar la vista era Billy tocando un plato , todos lo miraron .

Bueno, como ya estamos todos quiero decir.-dijo mirando a la jefa de enfermería de la Bsaa , el dio unos pequeños pasos así ella , el se notaba un poco nervioso .

Y bien que es lo importante?.-dijo Rebecca cruzando los brazos

Bueno, REBECCA CHAMBERS me arias un gran favor en contestarme esta pregunta.-dijo Coen

Cual?.-pregunto la peli roja claro

Te casarías , conmigo?.-dijo arrodillándose, mostrando una pequeña cajita color lavanda, mostrando la bella argolla de compromiso. Rebecca quedo en shoch todos , ella solo pudo mover su rosto afirmando su respuesta .Todos empezaron a aplaudir , Billy tomo por la cintura a su amada doctora dándole un beso Chambers le correspondió beso

Bueno que viva los novios.-grito chris haciendo que todos levantaran sus botellas de cervezas y refresco para brindar.

0000000

Epilogo

Lo … lo siento mucho .-dijo la rubia preocupada por la mujer que se había propasado

Sherry….Sherry .- gritaron ambos hombres lográndola alcanzar .Leon y Jake se acercaron a la preocupada sherry.

Oye, tu no miras donde vas .-reclamo la peli castaña rojiso ,ayudando a levantar a su amiga.

Moira estoy bien.-afirmo sin voltear a ver a la persona que la tropezó

Lo siento, mucho es que yo.-dijo la rubia

No te preocupes un erro le pasa a cualquiera.-dijo volteándose, ambos rubios se quedaron sorprendido al ver quien era.

Claire?.-dijo el rubio

Leon , Sherry?.-dijo la peli roja dudosa

Claire.-pronuncio la rubia abrazando, a su amiga

Sherry, leon pero que gusto es verlos de nuevo.-dijo la peli roja correspondiendo al abrazo de la agente birkin.

000000

Bueno , hola de nuevo eh…. Espero que le haya gustado este historia y bueno retornando a lo que decir en principio de comenzar la historia de RE Revelaciones 2 bueno se aun filtado algunas imágenes y eso xDDD a lo que me refiero es que bueno a parte del nuevo juego que se estrenará en creo que en marzo ya salieron imágenes del manga que relata los sucesos antes de revelaciones 2 igual que el manga que tubo RE6 que decía lo antes sucedido en RE6 .

Claire luce fantástica con el cabello suerte x3333333 y bueno a lo que puse en final el epilogo, es una historia de RE pero de mi pareja favorita CLEON *u* y SHAKE que por una extraña razón los veo muy lindo igual que CLeon y Valenfield .En fin espero que les gustes .

**Un abrazo a todos y los veo en la nueva historia *u***


End file.
